Самая удобная кровать
by Kisassi
Summary: Все на Атлантисе меняются комнатами...


— Этот день наступил! – сказал Шеппард.

Радек только трагически вздохнул, зная, что за этим последует.

— Эй, по-моему – моя очередь! – возмутился МакКей.

Он сразу забыл о сверх-важном проекте года, и возмущенно упер руки в боки, напомнив не то сварливую жену, не то возмущенного клиента ресторана, в супе которого оказалась мышь.

— Твоя очередь была в прошлом месяце.

— Правильно, и я уступил ее Тейле, потому что она была в положении.

— Тейле! Не мне. Это был благородный шаг по отношению к женщине, никак не оговоренный со всей прочей очередью…

— Как ты заговорил-то! И почему в обычное время от Джона Шеппарда можно услышать только: «Давайте сварим уху из кита»?..

Радек снова трагически вздохнул и спросил, скорее сам у себя, чем у увлеченно занятых друг другом МакКея и Шеппарда:

— Один гений, второй – герой, но кровать почему-то всегда моя!

Виной всему был, конечно, обычай, установившийся на Атлантиде в те времена, когда они только пришли в город…

— Мне не подходит моя комната, – сказал Питер Кавано, – в ней слишком душно.

И все бы ничего, но его голос подхватила Кусанаги, она сказала, что у нее наоборот – жутко дует из-за окна. Они договорились поменяться комнатами, кто-то сказал, что у него сыро, кому-то не подходил вид на океан – от этого у него была морская болезнь.

— Отлично, – хлопнула тогда по столу доктор Вейр, – предлагаю всем желающим поменяться комнатами.

Через месяц, правда, оказалось, что у Форда резкое неприятие маленьких темных помещений и он хочет что-то повыше и посветлее, Кавано кровать казалась неудобной, а лейтенант Рид просто хотел комнату, с окнами на восток. А что? Среди военных тоже бывают романтики.

— Отлично, – снова сказала доктор Вейр, – давайте меняться комнатами каждый месяц. Установите очередь.

«И оставьте меня в покое» – читалось недосказанным.

И все были счастливы… Кроме Радека Зеленки. Дело в том, что его комната ему всегда подходила, но как-то раз МакКей выяснил, что у него очень мягкая и удобная кровать.

Процесс узнавания до сих пор вгонял Радека в краску и заставлял вспоминать родной язык. Все-таки, было не самой лучшей идеей спорить с МакКеем, предварительно вместе наглотавшись какого-то странного дыма из какого-то странного прибора. Дым, может, сам по себе был не причем, но в сочетании с непонятной жидкостью, пролившей на них, непонятными растениями, которые ботаники так неудачно переносили, не глядя под ноги по сторонам и… было еще много факторов, которые сыграли против них. Ну, или за. Это как посмотреть.

После того случая Родни заявил, что теперь-то Радеку от смены комнатами не отвертеться. На что тот ответил, что уж если некий ученый желает нечто получить, то совсем необязательно идти обходными путями, а можно просто попросить.

— Я ж и прошу у тебя комнату! – сказал Родни.

Радек трагически вздохнул.

В том, что Джон Шеппард оказался в курсе мягкости кровати Радека не было ничего странного. В конце-концов – они с МакКеем были хорошими друзьями и, вероятно, беседовали обо всем. Ну, а еще Зеленка как-то застукал эту парочку у себя в комнате, куда они, конечно, вошли просто так.

— Какая она большая! – восторгался Джон, расхаживая вокруг кровати, а Родни раздувался от гордости, будто сам ее спроектировал и воплотил.

Так и случилось, что Зеленку против его воли выдворяли из собственной комнаты, и сейчас эта парочка спорили до хрипоты, чья же теперь очередь.

«Стервятники» – подумал Радек, но вслух сказал только:

— Прекратите!

Это не подействовало. Тогда он вклинился между Родни и Джоном, что заставило их обоих замолчать и заинтересованно посмотреть на него… Дело в том, что они стояли довольно близко и сейчас Радек был почти что зажат между ними. И это по собственной воле! Он чертыхнулся и отошел на шаг.

— Вам не приходило в голову, что кровать моя и решать должен я?

— И что ты решишь? – фыркнул МакКей.

— Пусть скажет, – предложил Шеппард, – а уже кто из нас откажется…

— Это буду не я!

— О, а если…

— Так! – перебил их Радек. – Я решил, что это будете вы оба вместе. Кровати на двоих хватит.

— Даже на троих, – согласился МакКей.

— Решено, – кивнул Шеппард, – видишь Радек, как удобно, и тебе никуда не надо переселяться и у нас будет мягкая кровать.

В эту секунду Зеленка мог мыслить и говорить только на своем родном чешском, и только нецензурно.


End file.
